Bag clamps and clothesline clamps are two of the most used tools in most households. The bag clamp is used to reseal an open plastic or foil bag that contains a variety of snack food, chips, cereal or bread, etc., while clothes clamps is used to keep clothes hanging on a clothesline from being blown off the line by wind. It would be desirable if a single clamp can be provided for use in both applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bag and clothesline clamp that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional clamps.